Magic
There's several kinds of magic. Your characters and/or soldiers can only wield one of them. Choose wisely. Religion and Magic Religion in AWP is nonexistent. Instead each religion relies on a philosophy. This view of power changes between the types of magic. A type of magic is not locked on its philosophy though. By actions it can be changed. Some factions (like Atal'ai) might already have a different view. Arcane Arcane magic is the most usual magic to be seen. This is the kind of magic that the 100 humans were thaught by the elves. If used too much, it can summon demons from the burning legion. But do not fear. The guardian of tirisfal's duty is to defend the world against these summoned demons. '''You can learn arcane arts here: '''Dalaran, Quel'Thalas(Ogres has this naturally) The light The light is mostly wielded by priests. It is mostly used for heals or blessings. While light may appear to be "good and all that", then "light cannot be without shadow", thus meaning shadow magics can also be used by wielders of the light. '''You can learn the light here: '''Northshire Abbey, Light's Chapel The elements This is traditional orc magic, wielded by a shaman. In this class, the shaman calls upon the 4 elements. If this shaman is really good friends with the elements, he can become really powerful. '''You can learn the elements here: '''All orc tribes Fel magic This is the magic of the burning legion. Often recognized by green fire. This magic is used for destruction, and corruption. Wielded by warlocks. '''You can learn fel magic here: '''From the burning legion Nature This is the voodoo magics of the troll tribes. The belief of Loa/Nature is that everything has a spirit you can get in contact with. Loa/Nature users can speak with the trees and animals, thus gaining the help of nature. '''You can lean nature here: '''All troll tribes Elemental This is the magic of elementals, and cannot be learnt by other than those. The closest you can get to this is arcane. Spells Mages which you use in armies only uses P1-5, while elementals uses P1-6. Only heroes can use/learn more than that. Also note that some spells are restricted on magic type. Spells used out of combat, drains from a non-battle mana, which resets every month. The non-battle mana has the same amount of mana as the battle mana. Magic shot (M1 P1) Does: Fires a ball or arrow of magic. Does D3. Desc: This spell is a mix of firebolts and whatever you can throw at your enemy. Usable by: All Heal (M1 P1) Does: Heals a unit for H5. Cannot be more than full. Desc: Just the classic heal. Usable by: The light Magic shield (M2 P2) Does: gives a unit defense of H3. Can be more than full. Desc: Ahh, safety in a shield. Usable by: The light, Arcane, The elements Strengthen (M2 P2) Does: gives a unit an extra 2D. Desc: Any spell which increases yer damage.. Gotta hit harder. Usable by: The light, The elements, Fel magic, Nature Waterwalk (M2 P2) Does: Makes a unit able to walk on water. Desc: Do not look down, it is just like being scared of heights. Usable by: Arcane, Fel Trap (M2 P2) Does: Places a 2x2 trap which when activated does 8D. Cannot be used directly on enemies. Desc: None will expect these spikes I put below the front door.... Usable by: Arcane, The elements, Fel, Nature Stun (M3 P3) Does: Stuns a unit for 3 turns. Won't work on heroes. Desc: Ahhh, a good nap.. wait why am I in the middle of a fight? Usable by: Arcane, Nature, The light Portal (M3 P3) Does: Makes a portal which lasts until a fight is over. If used at the dark portal, then it creates a portal which lasts forever. Desc: *waves both hands, while standing in the portal* Usable by: Arcane, Fel. Summon (M4 P4) Does: Summons elementals or demons. Fel and Nature summons demons. Desc: Summons are like phonecalls.. Always while you're busy. Usable by: Arcane, The elements, Fel magic, Nature, Elemental Magic rain (M4 P4) Does: Rains some D3 in a 3x3 area. Desc: Is it raining? And why does it hurt? Usable by: Arcane, Fel magic, Nature, Elemental Shapeshift (M5 P5) Does: Transforms a unit into a unit. Gives +D4 +H4 +S3 Desc: Weird feeling with those long claws. Usable by: Nature Raise (M5 P5) Does: Raises a dead soldier as an undead. The dead soldier will be removed after the battle as a dead. Desc: Could you make a bit less sound? Usable by: Arcane, Fel magic. Telekenesis (M6 P6) Does: Makes you able to control surroundings like pulling out stones of a 1x1 wall, or throwing something at a unit for 7D. Desc: Woah, this watchtower is heavy. Usable by: Arcane, The elements, Elemental Explosion (M7 P7) Does: Makes an explosion on 2x2 of 4D Desc: BOOM Usable by: Arcane, Fel magic, Elemental. Invisibility (M7 P7) Does: Makes you invisible, and thus able to sneak behind enemy lines. Desc: Youuu cannoot seeeee meeee. Usable by: Arcane, Light Mindcontrol (M8 P8) Does: controls an enemy unit. Cannot be used on heroes. Desc: You are my friend. You will kill that guy. You will bring me his head. Usable by: Light Teleport (M9 P9) Does: Teleports you to wherever you want. Better than the portal, which can only be used at short range. Desc: Best transport in the kingdom. Usable by: Arcane, Fel Fly (M9 P9) Does: Makes the user able to fly, maybe even shapeshift into a bird. Desc: I am scared of heights. Usable by: Arcane, Nature Revive (M10 P10) Does: Returns a unit from the dead. Desc: Why are you all crying? Usable by: The light